Sanji and the Page
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Fanforall pic challenge. Look at my profile for the link to the art that inspired these separete drabbles. Basically Sanji reads or writes a letter with disturbing news.
1. Zeff

Sanji had been thrilled at first to receive a letter bearing the return address of the Baratie. It had been a while since he'd parted ways with the shitty geezer and neither of them had written.

It wouldn't be necessary for them to exchange letters. They both knew what the other would say...the caring worry and pride beyond the harsh words. Best to avoid such an obviously foolish and embarrassing display if they could.

Still...a thrill went through the chef as he peeled the letter open and began to read news of home, suddenly longing for the old bastards voice even if it was through lines in the paper.

A cold sickening disappointment filled him as he came to quickly realize it was Carnes scrawl he was reading. The boss was sick. It looked bad. To please come back.

The letter didn't say 'to say good-bye' but it oozed off the page now and Sanji almost called himself a fool for not senseing the aura of depression seeping off the note.

Zeff was undoubtedly dying. Zeff himself hadn't written. Hadn't added a post script to the note or a signaling drop of soup to even hint he had been involved in the letter.

In fact the letter smacked of any thing but. It had to have been mailed secretly, Sanji decided. That meant it was even worse than what he was saying.

Shit.

For the first time since leaving with his hungry captain to persue his dream Sanji wanted to go back. NEEDED to go back. See that shitty hero one more time.

But it was probably too late.

And even if it wasn't, if the last thing the man saw was Sanji next to his bedside without the telltale smile of finding All Blue, he would surely just die with frustrated disappointment on his lips.

Fuck no, he wasn't going to do that to the person who man him into the man he was today. He deserved satisfaction that his eggplant was now a man...a man who could sacrifice his own childish desires for one last hug for something bigger.

He had to find All Blue. There would be no other honor fitting for the old man.

Sanji tossed the letter in the waste bin. If anyone asked later he'd just have to respond it was misaddressed piece of junk mail. That's what it was after all, Zeff had probably laid down the law no one try to contact him.

The letter wasn't supposed to exist. It was a letter not meant to reach him.

He was still glad the assholes at Baratie didn't get soft with the boss without him.

Thanks Carne. I'll leave Zeff in your hands for now. I hold his dreams in mine.


	2. A Wedding

Of course he would do it.

Luffy was nakama first even if he was now going by "Pirate King" these days.

He supposed he knew this day would come someday when they had parted ways.

The reality should bring him happiness. An excuse to see and reunite with all the Mugiwaras. He missed them. Even the marimo. A reason to show off his improved skills with all the techniques and supplies setting up shop on the edge of All Blue had provided him.

But seeing Nami in a wedding dress and walking toward him, only to be snatched away by his former captain at the last moment, could his heart take such a thing?

He hoped the inky tightness in chest would lesson enough for him to write his RSVP without any regret. Those two loved each other, and the chefs love for them meant he would be there with their best wishes on his lips and in his heart. No matter how much it stung in the meantime.


	3. ZoSan Mpreg crack

Nami found Luffy out on the deck eating a plate of cookies she KNEW must have been for her. That left one question.

"Where is Sanji?"

He started to spray her with crumbs and she encouraged for him to finish first with a polite blow to the head.

"The mail bird came while you were away...apparently Zoros found Mihawk and challenged him."

"That's great! That means he won right,or at least alive if he can send a letter!"

Luffy shook his head as he reached for another cookie.

"Mihawk refused to fight him because he said Zoro was pregnant..."

"Wha..WHAT?!!"

"Yeah apparently Zoro didn't even know. Turns out it's Sanjis' baby too. Interesting, huh?!"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!!" Nami shrieked in disbelief.

Luffy shrugged.

"I think he's rereading the letter, trying to figure that out himself."


	4. Chopper

Ah, finally the application had come! Just to receive the allusive application was one of the greatest acknowledgments of skill in all the blues.

The secret guild, a covenant of the best chefs, bakers, and masters of all things culinary on the Grandline were inviting him to join them…provided he returned the application with the required tribute.

If he were to be accepted there were so many benefits…exclusive supplies of the rarest ingredients, the greatest recipe and technique archive, and networking opportunities with the best shitty sages! He might even get a clue to All Blue!

As far as tribute…easy, just a new recipe with the ingredient of their choice created with all the brilliant mastery that had made them take notice to begin with.

Sanjis' eyes flicked with confidence to the line indicating the ingredient he was tasked with creating his masterpiece with. There was nothing the top chef couldn't make a heavenly meal out of, after all.

His smile faded a bit as he read the line.

Reindeer.

The cook cursed as his mind had already begun to list off possibilities for a particularly savory dish.

A year ago he would not have bat an eye at killing a reindeer himself, draining the blood, butchering it effectively, and cooking it up in any number of ways. Since he entered the grandline though…he'd had his life, his nakamas life repeatedly saved and cared for by one.

He shoved the application away on the table.

It was an honor just to be asked to apply. He was quite content to live with that.

At least until they were smart enough to invite him again, anyway.


End file.
